Birthday Wish Come True
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: A Matt Hardy Birthday Special... Happy Birthday Ass-clown!


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone and anybody for that matter. All I own is the idea and the story.

_A very very Happy Birthday to Matthew Moore Hardy. Happy 35__th__ Birthday dude! Your getting old! LOL_

Title: A Birthday Wish come True  
Summary: It's Matt Hardy's Birthday and he only wanted one thing and one thing only. Would his birthday wish come true? And who would be involved on preparing it?  
Characters: Matt Hardy, Evan Bourne/Matthew Joseph Korklan, some mentions by Chris Jericho and Jeff Hardy.

xxxx

"Matty!" Evan Bourne called as he walked inside his boyfriend's, I mean, _their _house in Cameron, NC. "Matty?" Evan called once more as he walked up the stairs and searched for his boyfriend. "Matt?" he called once more as he went downstairs and inside the kitchen.

"Matthew?" he called as he finally went inside the living room, "where are you boo?" he asked as he sat down on the couch and leaned his weary body on the back rest. He flew all the way from Minnesota just to see his boyfriend whom he missed so much and to spend some time with the older Hardy for the older man's birthday. Without the high-flier noticing he finally caught up with his lost sleep.

xxxx

Matt Hardy parked his car on the garage and went out of his luxury car, "Come on Lucas!" he called on his "son" who immediately went out of the car after him. He immediately locked the door and picked the grocery bags from the trunk and slammed it shut afterwards.

Matt then hurried up inside the backdoor and put the grocery bags down. Just then he noticed Lucas running towards the living room excitedly. "Lucas.." he called after the dog. Matt then halted as he saw his beloved boyfriend sleeping and snoring a little.

Evan was really cute, his lips were slightly open and he looked like more of an angel than a young man. Matt then scratched his head, why was Evan there? He wasn't supposed to go home yet. Matt then flipped on his mobile phone and saw that someone had left a voice message for him. He then put his phone towards his ears and listened.

"_Matty! Hey baby I miss you. I'm coming home and I'm going to spend the whole week with you!" _he heard the younger man's cheery voice. _"I guess you'll be asking me why I'm coming home right? No, I'm not suspended nor am I fired. Vince noticed that I have been working non-stop and so he decided to give me a whole week of vacation wherever, and I decided where else would I spend my vacation time than with you. So that also mean that I would be there for your 35__th__ birthday!"_Matt then grinned as he glanced at the still sleeping young man. _"Oops, I didn't mean to say that." _Then Evan laughed. "_Well my flights boarding up. I'll see you at home baby." _Then the voice mail ended.

Matt smiled as he saved the message, "Well then, happy birthday Matt Hardy." He sing-songed as he took his wireless extension and decided to call someone that could help him with his surprise for his baby-boo.

xxxx

"Come on…pick up already…"Matt mumbled as he still listened on the ringing of the other end. Just then someone picked up the phone and answered, _"Hardy residence…"_

Matt then smiled when he heard his baby brother's boyfriend, Chris Jericho, yelled from the background. _"Ha! Hardy residence my ass. If you keep on answering that way Jeffrey Nero I would really replace you with Dalip Singh!"_Matt giggled as he pictured his baby brother rolling his eyes, "_Sorry, this isn't the Hardy residence. If you are trying to reach Gilbert Nero Hardy please call 915-4377. If you can't catch him at home you can call 917-1156" _then Jeff ended the call.

Matt rolled his eyes and redialled his younger brother's phone number. After three rings Jeff answered _"Hello, Hardy-Irvine residence, may I know who's calling." _

"Hey Jeff it's me Matt," he informed the rainbow warrior. "_Hello older brother, are you also the one who was calling earlier?"_Jeff inquired from the other end.

Matt sighed, "Yeah, by the way Jeffro I need your help."

"_With what?"_

"Well you know what I wanted for my birthday right?" he asked as he glanced at the still sleeping form of Evan Bourne on the couch.

"_Yeah, you wanted to ask Evan something."_

Matt nodded then realized that his younger brother won't see him."Yeah that's about it."

"_Well what's supposed to be the problem?" _

Matt sighed, "Evan's home earlier than I thought he would be." He replied.

"_Oh, so it wasn't set-up yet."_

"That's about it." Matt said.

"_So what's the plan?"_

Matt smiled, "Well…"

xxxx

Evan stirred as he felt the backrest moving. He sleepily opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't leaning on the rest anymore but to someone who was wearing a black button-up shirt and dark denim jeans. Evan rubbed his eyes and looked up, the young man then smiled as he looked straight into the eyes of his beloved Matthew.

Matt smiled as he stared down on Evan's blue eyes. "Hey." He greeted as he leaned down and claimed the young man's lips. After the kiss Evan grinned, "Where were you earlier?" he asked as he stretched out. "The market, need to stack on the food supplies for those people who can't buy their own groceries." He answered. Evan shook his head as he laughed, "Let me guess, the almighty Rainbow Warrior, the Mattitude apprentice and the superhero?" he enumerated talking about Matt's friends and younger brother.

Matt nodded, "Yeah, I'm just thankful that they don't touch Lucas food supply." He replied. Evan then looked around, "Speaking of our "son" where's Luc?" he asked as he stood-up. Matt then took ahold of the younger man and pulled him towards his lap. "He's sleeping when he realized that his papa won't play with him." He humoured the younger man. Evan looked disbelievingly at the angelic diablo and pouted, "Seriously boo." He stated. Matt grinned, "Jeff picked him up 'cause I want to spend some lone time with my baby." He said as he leaned closer teasing the younger man.

"So you better take a shower and change some clothes we'll be going somewhere." Matt said as he pushed Evan up. Evan pouted then smiled as he was immediately kissed by the master of Mattitude. After the kiss Evan stood-up and walked upstairs to their private bathroom and obeyed what Matt asked him to do, leaving Matthew Moore Hardy grinning. He would have his early birthday gift with his baby-boo tonight.

xxxx

"Where are we going babe?" Evan asked after he finished taking a shower and dressing-up with a maroon button-up shirt and his dark jeans with his white sneakers. Matt smiled as he pulled Evan out the front door, "somewhere." He replied. "And where could that be?" the RAW Superstar asked once again as he waited patiently for Matt to close the door. Matt grinned not answering as he pulled Evan towards the car and opened the passenger door.

Evan crossed his arms on his chest and refused to go inside, "I'm not going in until you tell me where we're going." he murmured as he stared intently on Matt's brown eyes. "Okay, we're going somewhere to eat dinner." Matt informed the younger man as he pushed his boyfriend in. Evan eventually budge as he sat on his car seat and put on his seatbelt on.

Matt then grinned as he closed the high-fliers door and round the trunk to the driver's seat.

xxxx

"This is your dad's lake house property! I thought we're going out to dinner?" Evan voiced out as he saw that they were driving towards Gilbert Nero "Legend" Hardy's property. Matt nodded as he continued driving, "Yeah, we're going to eat here. I actually prepared it before you woke-up." he said.

"But I wasn't sleeping for so long." Evan defended himself as he looked at his boyfriend. Matt shook his head, "I arrived at the house at one pm. Look at your watch and you'll see that it's already 7:30. Plenty of time for me to prepare it babe."

Matt then parked the car and went out. Evan removed his seat belt before climbing out after Matt opened his door. "Come on, I bet you're hungry." Matt said as he escorted Evan towards the lake house front door.

xxxx

Matt slowly opened the door and was shocked to see that his brother really did prepare everything according to what he asked him to do. There were roses everywhere. Rose petals were scattered around the living room to the dining up to the bedroom. Evan looked around and his eyes widened, "Wow, you did all of this for me?" he asked disbelievingly.

Matt glanced at his boyfriend "Nah, I just want you to see this. I did this for Chris." He mumbled playing around with Evan. The younger man smiled as he knew what Matt was doing. "Oh, I'm sure Chris would love this," he mumbled as he turned towards Matt and pulled the older man's head closer, "but not as much as I do." He added as he claimed the angelic diablo's lips for a passionate kiss.

Matt responded then after awhile they pulled apart, breathing hard. "Dinner?" Matt inquired as he finally caught his breath. Evan nodded as they approached the dining room, Matt uncovered the food and smiled, all was going as planned. There lies on the table were Evan's favorite dishes. Roast pork, mashed potato, green salad with olive dressing, ginger sticks and calamares. On the bucket was the younger man's favorite wine.

Evan gasped as he saw his favorite food and immediately had a hunch on what was going on. The last time Matt did something that extravagant was when the older male asked him to be his boyfriend. But then, today was September 22 and maybe Matt only wanted to celebrate his birthday earlier.

"Come on, baby sit down." Matt motioned as he pulled Evan's chair before sitting on his spot. Evan obeyed and after awhile the two men started eating and caught up with a deep conversation, anything under the sun.

xxxx

Matt suddenly felt his mobile phone vibrating from his front pocket and slyly pulled it out. Jeff rang him right on time. It was 11:59 and they were only about to finish their dessert of chocolate mousse, Evan's favorite. Matt glanced at his boyfriend who was busy finishing off his wine. Matt sighed deeply which immediately caught the younger man's attention. "Matty are you okay?" Evan inquired.

Without answering, Matt stood-up and walked inside the kitchen to get his surprise. He then went back and smiled at Evan who was looking at him curiously. "Matt?" Evan called him. Matt sighed as he closed his eyes and for the last time took a deep breath. As Matt opened his eyes, he was kneeling in-front of Evan.

"Well at this point, it's officially September 23 and it's my birthday. And I want to have my birthday wish to come true." Matt started as he looked straight into the eyes of Evan. The high-flier just stared back, what was his boyfriend's birthday wish. Matt licked on his lips as he pulled something from his denims. Evan glanced on Matt's hand and his eyes immediately widened. There on Matt's right hand was a velvet box.

"Matty…" Evan called as he was overwhelmed on Matt's actions. Matt smiled "These past 9 months with you were the happiest days and months of my life. I never found this kind of happiness towards anyone I had a serious relationship with. I love you from the moment I saw you. I love your innocence, your intelligence, your attitude, how you stood-up from everyone who dares to treat you wrongly. I just love everything about you Evan." Matt stopped as he breathed deeply once again. "And I would love to spend every minute, every seconds of my sleeping and waking time with you. I want to continue sharing with you my dreams, my goals, my inspirations and most importantly my life." Matt continued then paused for a moment to open the box, "So Matthew Joseph "Evan" Korklan, would you spend the rest of your life with me?" Matt asked as the box revealed a silver band with one small diamond stone on the middle of it.

Evan's eyes immediately tear up as he realized that Matt was asking him to spend his life with the older Hardy from then on. Evan bought his hands on his lips and glanced at Matt who was patiently waiting for the younger man's answer. Evan sobbed as he nodded positively, "Yes…yes I will Matt." He replied as Matt stood-up unashamed of his own tears falling freely on his face and took the ring from the box and placed it carefully on Evan's right ring finger. After placing the ring, Matt grazed his lips on Evan's hand and smiled.

"Thank you." Matt mumbled as he pulled Evan up and embraced the man tightly. "For what?" Evan asked curious. Matt pulled back and lifted the younger man's chin, "For making me happy, for loving me, for completing me and most especially for being you." He said. Evan smiled as he cupped Matt's cheeks, "Hey I would love to spend my forever with you Matt. You're my everything. Happy Birthday Midnight." Evan greeted the older male as Matt leaned down and claimed Evan's lips for the first time as his fiancée.

xxxx

From outside the dining window;

Jeff giggled softly as he captured every moment of the proposal. Chris glanced at his boyfriend and pulled the younger Hardy's head towards him and expertly kissed his lips. Jeff immediately forgot about capturing the moment and responded on kissing his boyfriend back.

The moonlight's reflected on the lake Legend as the night owl cooed and watched as the Hardy brother's was consumed by passion on their father's lake house. Both submitted happily to love who they were holding closely, lovingly and tightly.

xxxx

_Happy Birthday Matt! _

_But instead of focusing on Matt's birthday celebration I focused on his birthday wish. ;-p_

_Oh well, that's what loves all about right? The unselfish kind of love that is. _

_XOXOXOXO_

_Dane Avis_


End file.
